


You’re Sad When You Think No One Can See You

by inevitably_johnlocked



Series: I-J's Sherlock Meta Series [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Grieving John, M/M, Meta, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitably_johnlocked/pseuds/inevitably_johnlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little observation I made when giffing a scene in TRF. Sherlock’s not the only one who has an observer to his sadness. John does too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re Sad When You Think No One Can See You

**Author's Note:**

> **_FIRST PUBLISHED JANUARY 1/15_**  
>   Original Meta Can be found at my blog here: [You’re Sad When You Think No One Can See You ](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/125557186485/you-look-sad-when-you-think-no-one-sees-you)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Please visit the blogs of the other contributors to this meta:  
> [madnina](http://madnina.tumblr.com/post/106842725357/you-look-sad-when-you-think-no-one-sees-you) | [platinumkoi](http://platinumkoi.tumblr.com/post/124578969206/you-look-sad-when-you-think-no-one-sees-you) | [sarcellesonja](http://sarcellesonja.tumblr.com/post/125535568223/you-look-sad-when-you-think-no-one-sees-you)
> 
> * * *
> 
> This one got rather popular on my Tumblr and I still really like it a lot. It's not very long, but it is a nice little catch that I am rather proud of.
> 
> * * *

OMG, so I was putting together some gifs today for a combo meta / gifset I’m working on, and while pulling some gifs together for a gif I need from the graveyard scene in _TRF_ , I noticed an interesting little thing in the background. Okay, so it’s at the painful graveyard scene at the end of the episode. Mrs. Hudson has just left John’s side to grant him some privacy. John starts his heartbreaking speech, and pauses briefly to glance over his shoulder to make sure Mrs. Hudson isn’t watching him: 

And then goes to pat the gravestone fondly, barely containing his tears. 

But what we may have missed… is Mrs. Hudson in the background because our tears were so thick: 

It’s hard to tell in a GIF, so I double checked with the DVD, and **OH GOODNESS, MRS. HUDSON SAW JOHN TOUCH SHERLOCK’S GRAVESTONE.** That gif is taken from the 2nd gif, and is set to run in sync with it _(same number of frames, just cropped to zoom in on Hudders)_. I can’t believe _I JUST noticed it_. And I’m sure it’s been brought up before but I’ve never seen it come across my dash, and I’ve been playing with gifs all day so I wanted to make my own post about it. 

So why bring this up? Because it’s not only an interesting tidbit, but for me, it makes the initial interactions of John and Mrs. Hudson in _TEH_ all that more heartbreaking. I can’t really explain it, to be honest, except for that while Molly may see Sherlock sad when he thinks no one can see him…. 

**MRS. HUDSON SEES JOHN SAD WHEN HE THINKS NO ONE IS WATCHING.** I wonder if this was a deliberate scripted move or just Una turning and wondering if the scene is done, but I’d like to think the former… it just seems… TOO well timed to not be. 

I believe Mrs. Hudson knows what John wants to say to Sherlock, and I’m sure she made her own assumptions on what he said there at the graveyard. But when I think of their first interactions in _TEH_ after adding this little scene to my repository of “Mrs. Hudson is more perceptive than the boys give her credit for”, it just adds THAT LITTLE EXTRA to John’s façade of “I’m moving on” when he’s clearly not. I don’t know. Possibly looking too much into it, but my heart broke a little when I noticed this in the background. 

I now have a headcanon that Hudders and Molly have girl talk about John and Sherlock, and how much in love they are but won’t say anything and are just as frustrated as we are. 

Welcome to Johnlock Hell™. 

>   
>  **[madnina:](http://madnina.tumblr.com/post/106842725357/you-look-sad-when-you-think-no-one-sees-you)**  
>  ONE YEAR LATER and we’re still finding new details we haven’t analysed before… amazing

Isn’t it just? This is why I love this series so much. It’s the LITTLE TINY THINGS that get put in and we all find later on. I have to seriously wonder if they do it to keep us entertained during the hiatuses. 

> **[platinumkoi](http://platinumkoi.tumblr.com/post/124578969206/you-look-sad-when-you-think-no-one-sees-you)**  
>  We do see Molly on the phone in TSoT saying, “It’s not just about the speech is it?” And Mrs. Hudson is dropping hints all over the place about her own doomed marriage. I’ve always wondering why John and Sherlock’s friends went for the soft option and didn’t give a full blown intervention. Yes, minding their own business, but …

>   
>  **[sarcellesonja](http://sarcellesonja.tumblr.com/post/125535568223/you-look-sad-when-you-think-no-one-sees-you)**  
>  OMG… Never noticed either!
> 
> Like a magic trick, I was enticed to look a sad John while this was happening in the background…


End file.
